Mankind's ongoing war with pests, particularly insects and rodents, infesting his living, working and recreational quarters is notoriously well-known and the subject of constant efforts to gain the upper hand. Commercial establishments are replete with products for the consumer to personally employ in his fight against these invasive pests. Further, an entire industry has grown up around extermination services which undertake to regularly treat residential dwelling houses and commercial buildings by distributing quantities of appropriate pesticides about the premises on a regular basis. These services are relatively expensive, but the best of them, frequently used, can indeed at least control the pest population to a tolerable level. However, even the best such services are limited in their regularity of attention and also in the areas of a building which can be treated because of physical limitations. For example, in order to treat the areas inside a wall which some pests favor vor as their own habitats, it is necessary to physically pierce the wall covering to obtain access for administering the pesticide. This is obviously a time consuming and expensive undertaking.
Pests can become so securely entrenched in some buildings that it is necessary to undertake such extreme measures as removing entire wall coverings to admit a more thorough treatment or, even more extreme, to completely envelop the building with an impervious sheet of plastic material and then introduce a pesticide spray in great quantities to permit its thorough dispersion throughout the building. Subsequently, after an appropriate period of time, the plastic sheath is removed and the building must then be thoroughly aired before it can again be inhabited. Nonetheless, even these extreme measures are, at best, temporarily successful since the pests, particularly the ubiquitous cockroach, are possessed of amazing persistance.
Therefore, those skilled in the art will appreciate that it would be highly desirable to provide a system for readily and thoroughly treating a building with pesticide in the most sensitive areas as often as may be required without the necessity for subscribing to an extermination service. It is to this end that my invention is directed.